1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for an adjustable air diffuser that opens and closes an airflow channel in a vehicle by movable louver blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment structure for an adjustable air diffuser that prevents a column behind the adjustable air diffuser from causing any damage to the rear part of a vehicle body when a vehicle is in a collision.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, travelling wind is directed into slatted openings provided in a bumper face that is an exterior component disposed on a front end of the vehicle in order to cool a radiator and a condenser for an air conditioning system.
Recently, in order to reduce the air resistance of a moving vehicle and suppress fuel consumption, an adjustable air diffuser (a variable flow duct) has been proposed. The adjustable air diffuser shuts a cooling wind flow by using movable louver blades when a cooling load is relatively low. An example of such an adjustable air diffuser is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-1503.
When a vehicle moves through a puddle while the louver blades of the adjustable air diffuser are closed, the apparatus is pushed back by water pressure. As a result, the adjustable air diffuser may be broken or dropped. Accordingly, it is proposed that a column for reinforcement is provided behind the adjustable air diffuser.
However, in the case where the adjustable air diffuser is displaced backward with respect to a vehicle body by a slight collision or the like, the column may interfere with a behind member of the vehicle body and causes damage to the member, thereby increasing labor and cost of repairing the damage.